New Heinessenpolis Riverside Embassy District
The Riverside Embassy District is one of several embassy districts in the New Free Planets Alliance, housing some of the more senior embassies and foreign ministries with missions to the Confederation. The district is located within the larger Delta Subdivision in the northern area of the city, named for the Lin Pao River, which branches off within the Subdivision as it nears the sea. The special embassy district was one of several designated after the Alliance began pursuing a more open foreign policy. Before the Unification War, the area was considered the outskirts of the city, lightly populated and largely pastoral. As a result, it suffered heavy damage during the Siege of New Heinessenpolis as attacking Imperial and defending Alliance troops clashed. Following the war, it was designated for redevelopment according to the city council's Reconstruction Plan, housing a campus of the Heinessen Technical College and upper-class residences and retail outlets. Several plots were also set aside for diplomatic use, of varying sizes. Transportation The district is served primarily by road, metro, and transporter. The roads within the district are the standard two-lane roads used in New Heinessenpolis and managed by the city's centralized traffic control system, but due to the presence of diplomatic vehicles that may not be tied to the network, other traffic is commonly routed around the subdivision to avoid congestion. Auto-taxi service is available at the many cut-ins and embarkation points. Metro access is available on the R3 North-South line, and the G4 East-West line. The R3 line services the North Embassy District, the Heinessen Technical College, and the South Embassy District, while the G4 line services the Riverside Mall. The R3 line also services the central government district, including the Executive Office Building and the Council on Foreign Relations building, while the G4 line provides access to the Nguyen Kim Hua Transit Hub. Transporter terminals are located at every street corner, and occasionally the center of a block if the block is particularly large, and offers quick, convenient transit to any other terminal on the planet, although for short trips, the use of slower but more energy-efficient means is preferred. Auto-taxis allow quick and efficient point-to-point transit to any area within the city. As with all other districts in the city, the use of hovering vehicles is restricted to no more than 50 centimeters above ground level, and they are restricted to roads like other wheeled vehicles. Provisions for certain aerial vehicles are allowed for embassies, but they are treated as aircraft and must file a flight plan before departure, which can be done electronically. Plots and Assignments The following is a list of available and assigned plots within the district, organized into the North Block and the South Block. The ambassador or equivalent is also listed with each nation. North Block 13. Anarcho-Syndacalist Commune of Czechanada (Kvido Stastny) 18. Ish'Cong (Ailum Deste) 40. Constitutional Monarchy of Regnium of the Patrian Federation (Charles Eckzhan) 46. Autonomous Collective of the Free Jedi (Lord Siphione) 49. Galactic Republic of Alexzonya (Jua'n Isicar) 50. Galactic Shayan Alliance (Noor Jahan) 51. United States of America (Rachel Gilchrist) 55. Interplanetary Democracy of the Grand Republic (Emerite Langlois) 61. Glorious Katasian Ryk (Mani Karellian) 62. Republic of Serdaristan (Jonas McKenna) 63. Galactic British Empire (Simon Thames) 64. Remixed Jade Empire of Ingen (Ceinwyn Cadarn) 68. Galactic Empire of the Terran Empire (Ryan LaFondre) South Block 13. Confederation of the United Pokemon Types (Rosa Pikachu) 14. United Empire of the Sovereign Imperial Monarchy (Igarashi Kanto) 16. Luxemburgist People's Communist Republic of Federated Korneria (Pablo Gurzkaiz) 40. Imperium & Free CIty-States of Agua del Fuego (Jarilo Yuri) 45. Democratic Republic of the Federation of America (Adelino Adne) 48. United Magocratic Principalities of the Valyrian Confederation (Sheltowee) 64. Shadowlander Military Order of Gaia's Legion (Selena Browns) Category:New Free Planets Alliance Category:Cities of the New Free Planets Alliance